Two Little Freaks
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Dudley is not the Dursleys' only child. He also has a smaller sister, and there will sure be trouble for her and Harry when Vernon finds out that she is magical. Completely AU, set before Hogwarts, mentioning of abuse!Dursleys. Just a small drabble...


**Two Little Freaks**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

Seven-year-old Harry Potter was a freak. This was common knowledge in Little Whinging, and everyone treated him as such. Everyone - except for his five-year-old cousin Violet.

Very much to the Dursleys' displeasure, the small girl had always adored her cousin instead of her big brother Dudley, who so much more deserved to be smiled at by the baby.

When Violet was two years old, Harry had first noticed that Violet seemed to be a freak like himself, however, he had kept quiet about the matter, not wanting his relatives to know about it.

HP

It was on a cold evening in December, when Harry was just cleaning up the kitchen after making dinner for his relatives, when a yelp of indignation penetrated his ears.

"Dudley stole my sausage," Violet screamed, seemingly angry.

Harry unobtrusively glanced at the table, where the Dursleys were having their dinner, and his hands that were just cleaning a fry pan stopped in mid air upon realising that a small sausage was just hovering back from Dudley's to the small girl's plate.

His uncle jumped from his chair and pulled Violet with him out of the room, shouting something about not tolerating any more freaks in his house, as he dragged the girl upstairs to her room.

_'Oh no, poor Violet,'_ Harry thought, horrified. _'I hope they won't treat her like they treat me now.'_

"Get on with your work," Petunia hissed, bringing him back to reality.

Harry hurriedly finished the kitchen and returned to his cupboard, not liking the sounds that he could hear from upstairs. Just a few minutes later, the footsteps of his uncle stomping down the stairs penetrated his mind. With a feeling of foreboding, he cowered in the far corner of his small mattress, knowing that his uncle was too big to reach him there.

However, his uncle had other things in mind than to hurt the boy. "Come," he shouted, seemingly impatiently.

Only when Harry hesitantly stepped out of his cupboard, he saw that Violet was standing behind Vernon, who held her arm in a fierce grip.

"Come," his uncle roared again and dragged the children out of the main door and into his car.

_'Where's he going to take us?'_ Harry wondered, absentmindedly accepting that his cousin cuddled close to him on the backseat.

It was just a ten-minute drive, before Vernon stopped the car, got off, opened the back door and pulled the two children out.

"Bye freaks," he said in a disgusted tone, before he got into the car again and drove away, before the children even realised what happened.

Harry let his eyes wander around in fright. They were standing in front of a huge building.

_'St. Mary in the Fields'_

_'Orphanage'_

was written on the old fashioned house in a light blue colour.

"Oh no," Harry whispered in shock. "Come, let's go'way from here." Often enough had Uncle Vernon threatened to take him to the orphanage, so that he knew that it was not a good thing to be exactly where they currently found themselves.

Shivering in the cold winter air, the children ran back towards the main street, from where they had come earlier.

_'It's so dark,'_ Harry thought, feeling very uncomfortable and cold. He raised his hand in order to stop the cars, so that they could cross the road. However, whilst none of the cars stopped for the two children, instead, the largest bus that they had ever seen appeared in front of them next to the road, seemingly out of nothing.

Harry and Violet stared at the bus in shock, until an impatient voice made them look at the door.

"What now? Are you going to get in?" a man asked.

The children hesitantly climbed into the bus, curiously glancing around.

"Where do you want to go, and do you have money at all?" the man asked again.

Harry averted his eyes to the floor. "No sir," he admitted. "Our family threw us out, and we have nothing. We need a place to stay."

"A castle," Violet threw in, pleasantly, smiling at the stranger. "My daddy wanted to put us into an orphanage, because we're freaks, but we don't want that."

_'Oh Violet, shut up,'_ Harry thought, annoyed. _'Otherwise, they'll just throw us out from here too.'_

"To the big castle," the man shouted to the driver, chuckling, as if it was a good joke. He motioned the children to take a seat, before he informed them, "You're not freaks. You're magical."

Harry cast the man a horrified look. "No, there's no such thing as magic..." he slowly began to protest, trailing off when the man laughed again.

"You're a witch and a wizard," he explained. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to call the knight bus. Go to Hogwarts. They'll take you in," he reassured the children and promised to inform them when they were there.

Harry and Violet made themselves comfortable and curiously observed how the bus did several huge jumps through the night. Sometimes, people got on and off, and after a short while, the man came back to them and instructed them to get off.

"Turn to the left, and you'll see a huge castle. That's Hogwarts," he told them.

HP

Harry profusely thanked the man and together with Violet ran towards the castle. Ten minutes later, he pushed the heavy entrance door open and pulled Violet inside with him. They found themselves in a huge hall that was about as big as the Dursleys' house had been. Like in a trance, the children walked along a corridor, not knowing where they were going, just hoping that they would meet a kind person like the man on the bus who would not call them freaks.

"Look!" Violet suddenly shouted, pointing to a painting at the right side of the corridor. "The people in the paintings move, just in your drawings that mum always threw away."

"Yes," Harry replied, staring at the painting that was only sparsely lit by the moon lit in amazement. "Violet, I think the man was right. Magic is real," he said, thoughtfully.

Suddenly, both children stared at each other, horrified, when a sharp voice cut the air.

"Who's there? Reveal yourselves."

"Sorry for intruding," Harry spoke up in a thin, shaky voice. "We're Violet and Harry, and the man in the bus told us we could stay here." He backed up in fright, when two older boys who were dressed in dark one-pieces, suddenly towered over him.

Before Harry was able to find words to reply, Violet spoke up and told the boys about the earlier evening's events.

"Let's just take them with us," one of the boys decided. "We can't have McGonagall know that we were out in the halls this late after curfew."

The other boy agreed, and they motioned the children to follow them up a flight of stairs.

Feeling slightly relieved that the two boys were friendly and took them with them, Harry and Violet climbed through a portrait hole behind the boys, ending up in a large room that was equipped with a fireplace and several comfortable looking sofas.

"Bill and Charlie, where have you been and who's this?" a girl asked, eyeing the children with apparent curiosity.

Noticing that all the students in the room were looking at them, Harry felt very uncomfortable at the sudden attention and tried to hide behind the two boys, who were kind enough to tell the others their story. Finally, the students decided to keep them both overnight and take them to the headmaster in the morning.

A short while later, the students assigned Violet and Harry two beds in the fifth-year boys' dormitory, while their owners kindly spent the night in other dormitories.

_'I'm not allowed to sleep in a bed,'_ Harry mused, shivering. Although it was warm and comfortable in the dormitory, he felt still cold.

HP

When Charlie Weasley woke up in the morning, he saw, horrified, that the little girl was sitting in her bed, throwing up. The other bed, where her brother was supposed to sleep, was empty. "Oh no," he groaned and quickly woke up his friends to get some help with the children.

Wondering if they should take the girl to the headmaster or rather to the hospital wing, he noticed that the door of the nearby wardrobe was open - not much, just a little, however, it should be properly closed. _'Otherwise McGonagall will ground us again on Saturday for not keeping the dormitory tidy,'_ he thought, rolling his eyes as he went to close the door. However, just when he reached for the handle, he heard quick breathing from inside the wardrobe and quickly flung the door open.

"Harry," he said in surprise, carefully pulling the boy out of the furniture. "He's burning up," he told his roommates. "We need to take both of them to Pomfrey."

HP

Harry stumbled out of the wardrobe, shivering violently as he left the comfortably small place, where he had been able to snuggle into warm clothes. Together with Violet, he followed the boys through the still empty halls of the castle, until they reached a huge room with many large windows, through which the early morning light allowed the view of a flight of crispy white beds.

Suddenly, an older lady who was dressed in a white one-piece stood in front of them, eyeing them in clear surprise. "Lie down on the first beds here and then you tell me everything," she instructed them in a firm but gentle voice that made the children comply automatically.

After hearing what the children and the students told her, the healer waved a strange stick over both of them and made Violet drink medicine. When she approached Harry's bed to make him drink medicine too, Harry pressed his mouth shut and hesitantly informed the lady that he wasn't allowed to get medicine.

"And why is that?" the healer asked in apparent surprise.

"Because I'm a freak and an ungrateful burden to all the good people," Harry blurted out like something that he already knew by heart.

The woman sighed and let herself sink onto the edge of his bed. "Harry," she said in a soft voice, "you're not a freak at all. You're a wizard, and a very powerful one at that. However, you caught a bad cold, and you need to take a potion so that you'll be better later on." She remained pensive for a moment, before she asked, "What happened to Violet by the way? Where did she get that concussion?"

Harry swallowed hard. "That was my uncle I think," he admitted in a small voice. "Yesterday evening, he learned that she's magical."

"And the bruises and welts all over your body?" the healer enquired. "Was that your uncle too?"

Harry merely nodded, feeling too miserable to make an attempt at hiding his ailments.

"Very well dear, now please take your potion," Pomfrey replied, smiling at the boy. "If you both sleep for a while, you'll be up and about again later on."

HP

Unbeknownst to the two children, while they were asleep, the healer put up a huge fight with the headmaster about not being able to send Harry and his cousin back to their abusive family and keeping them at Hogwarts. Only with the help of two of her colleagues, however, she managed to convince the stubborn old wizard.

HP

When Harry woke up, he noticed in surprise that Violet was lying in his bed, nestled into his arm. _'But I'm a freak,'_ he thought, shocked, before he recalled that Violet was like himself and that they had been told that they weren't freaks but a witch and a wizard. _'That's so cool,'_ Harry thought, suddenly feeling very happy.

As if she knew that he had woken up, the lady in the white one-piece came around his bed, smiling at the sight that greeted her.

"The headmaster agreed that you may stay here at Hogwarts with me," she informed the boy.

"Really?" Harry asked, thinking that this was too good to be true.

"Yes really. I'm Poppy by the way," the lady replied, smirking.

"Thank you Poppy," Harry said, gratefully, and when Violet woke up, he told her, "We're not freaks but the happiest children in the world."

**The End**

_I would like to use this opportunity to tell you that my own novel is out! If you are interested, look for **"THE MOON WHISPERER"** on Amazon._


End file.
